User talk:Dzylon
__TOC__ Untitled #4 Have you heard anything about the mysterious man in the hall after you enter Saranthia? He can be seen in the top left corner after you defeat the enemy and start going to the courtyard where the dragon statue is. :TEL? ::Yea thats him, is there anything left after defeating the three guys in the skycages and Ryth? :::Yeah. Try beating Ryth again, he gets a lot harder after the first time. If you think you're up to it, try getting into the Pantheon. There's all kinds of stuff to do. ::::The only reason I ask if thats it is because it says there are 49 achievements but I can only see 47 of them. Usually if you cant see them they are story related. :::::I'll do some research on the new achievements and document them. There are also some new maps, if you want to check those out (not yet fully documented). Chat times and reminder I've been trying to meet up with you in a chat but haven't had any luck. If you do want to chat or write a message on my talk page, expect me to answer it about 15 minutes later because my email updates me every 15 minutes. Just thought I would let you know about that. Call me Crazy 02:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Change Name Hey Dzy, I was wondering if its possible to change my name? I like the whole Ausar Page i got going, but it doesnt help that i got N7 in my name The N7 Specialist (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just send in a request at . IB Fanon wiki status Like I said I would, I will give you admin access to my Fanon wiki. Just visit the wiki and make a very minor edit or create a test page so I can have you on my users list and change your status. Call me Crazy 03:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've edited there before. Even if I hadn't, you can grant rights to users that haven't edited yet. :Alright I just authorized adminship on that wiki. Have fun with it. -Crazy 04:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Need some advice I promised the N.O.V.A. Wiki some help however, one of their "admins" seems to be very distrusting of me and I feel I cannot work with the distrust and false promises. Basically what I mean by that he granted me admin access then after a few days of doing stuff for this wiki or personal matters (High school started again.) he revoked it. Honestly I just want to give up on them and leave them but I would like your opinion. What would you do in my shoes? -Crazy 02:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hey Buddy, i am bored. Want to talk about random things? 06:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #5 Why did you undo/delete all that I wrote about the solar trans weapons- with the damage calculations? 10:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC)ChronosSolar :While your contribution is appreciated, the page you added it to is not the place. While the calculations do apply to the Solar Trans weapons, they are fundamentally applicable to weapon classes (and thus would be more suited for the weapons page). There is no disambiguation template on the Solar Trans page, but in essence, it acts as one, so only basic info should be kept there. :Also, the writing style isn't as objective as the wiki (as an informational resource) tries to maintain. It is also first-person in perspective. For example: "I also forgot to mention that shield points are hard to restore in the middle of a fight even if you parry- not to mention element resistance. Unless you parry, but don't get me started on martial artists and monstrosities. How quickly do these swing again?" While this type of writing is allowed on the wiki, it is more suited for a guide. :I apologize for not posting on your talk page to begin with explaining the reversion, it must have slipped my mind. ::Point taken. In that case, is there any other particular things I should do? :: 16:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC)ChronosSolar :::Sure, you can check out the community portal (editing hub) for a to-do list. Thanks for your help! Re:Images Today. Crazy out. 13:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded some new images. Crazy out. 02:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #6 Hey I was just wondering about the circle gem article. It says that the rare gems can be forged for in infinite amount, however when I try it with a rare attack gem, it says the gem cannot go higher than 250... I was just wondering if there was another method I don't know about, or has the neweset update changed this??? Don't really know how to sign... first post... Unger32 (talk) 02:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, to sign, just type four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message. :As for the gem forging: If you forge together one +250 circle gem, one +132 circle gem, and one +107 circle gem, you should get results. Are you on 1.3? ::Does it have to be those exact amounts because I know getting these values would be somewhat tricky. Right now im in OG rebirth like 90 or so, however I know if I keep going, then its just going to get very difficult with capped gems. That and my Ryth is lvl 7000... I'd like to put him in his place haha. Oh and yea im on 1.3 :::Nope, the two latter gems just need to be between 100 and 199. Untitled #7 While looking into gem forge recipes, I found two references to a "Holy Attack Gem" that seem to have disappeared: Talk page link 1 and Talke page link 2 Both are in the wiki's search cache and point to The Holy Band's talk page, which no longer exists. There seems to have been a screenshot at some point. I messaged you because, if I dissected the URL correct, you replied to the talk page. Cheers, Aqua-d (talk) 17:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :No Holy Attack Gem exists that I know of, but it may be possible. The talk pages you linked to are comments, but the article comments feature has been disabled, so comments are no longer displayed (they still exist, and will reappear if commenting is turned back on). Re:Soecial Prize wheel I just check clash mobs and I didn't see anything labeled under "special prize wheel", there is a big prize wheel if that is what you are referring too. Crazy out. 06:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Storm Paladin I've noticed that you put my paladin picture in the storm paladin page. Just so you know, the storm paladin and this paladin (Iron Paladin) are two completely different enemies. Crazy out. 15:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Really? It seems to me like the only difference is that the light outline on the Iron Paladin's armor is steelish white instead of yellow. Do you think we should have separate pages for the Iron and Storm paladins? :For comparison: Storm_paladin.jpg, Iron_Paladin.jpg Sorry Hey mate sorry that I haven't been active recently. I worked a camp all summer so didn't have time to get on. Camp is over so I should be getting more active soon (a couple other projects I'm working on now.) Cheers! -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 02:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC)